Ask Silver Guardian
Ask Silver Guardian is an Ask Pony blog featuring a pony going by the name Silver Guardian, however he mostly goes by his real name, Logan. He comes from another dimension, where he is in fact a human, and ended up in Equestria when he stumbled out of the Interdimensional Rift, which is the method of 'transport' to get to one universe to another, and how he gets around to other place outside of his own dimension. The blog itself operates like that of a RPG, since the things that are mentioned by Logan are reflecting stuff seen in a RPG game, like stats. Description Logan, or Silver Guardian, is a light gray Earth pony with a blond spiky mane, and long tail, reflecting his main appearance as a human where he has a long ponytail. Brown eyes, and wears an orb around his neck called a Soul Dew, which is an identity of his background, as a fullfledged guardian from his world, over the two Legendary Pokémon, Latios and Latias. It is also the source of his powers, as he is capable of doing many things a normal human being, or in this case normal Earth ponies, couldn't do, like magic and use of psychic powers. His cutie mark is a green triangluar crest called a delta, identical to the ones seen on the two Legendaries he protects from his homeworld, as well as his alternate form in which he can transform into a silver Latios. Should be noted that it is because of his Soul Dew, that he is in the form of a pony in this world, but can transform between his standard, Eon, and pony form, as well as any other form, depending on the world he is in. Logan is currently residing near the exit of the Everfree Forest, inside of a church-like building he constructed, which is based on his home in his world. He explores around Equestria, asking other ponies about culture of pony life, and often gets asked some questions, like what his world is like and such. He also seems to enjoy the comsuption of gemstones, in which he found a cache of them behind his home, buried. Since he has the blood of a dragon, as Latios and Latias are Dragon-types, he seems to enjoy them like the other dragons. His favorite so far, seems to be turquoise gemstones, referencing that the character, as well as the creator, was born in December which turquoise is the birthstone of that month. The sword he carries with him is known as the Guardian's Bond, or the Eon Sword. It has the ability to transform into another weapon based on Logan's bond with another individual. It is because of this that Logan can wield nearly a large muiltitude of weapons, but is still using the same sword he always has with him. It has been shown that Logan can use the Soul Dew as a conduit, like that of a unicorn's horn, and creates a magically 'hand' to wield any weapons he uses, giving off a blue aura. He was later able to transform into two other forms while still being a pony. One being the Latipony form, which takes aspects of his silver Latios form and becomes a pegasus with Latios wings, and flies in the same manner as the Psychic/Dragon type, using Levitate. He is white with the flank area becoming light gray, as well as his head forming a similar appearance to the Eon species, eyes turning green, and ears having two, small jagged ends at the tip, and gains silver "boots" around his hooves, similar to those of Celestia and Luna and his tail becomes identical in appearance to the feet of a Latios, being a short pointed tail, rather than the normal long spiky tail he has as a Earth Pony. The second form is based on his Giratina/Latios hybrid form known as a "Latiosa" His coat, from flank to his wings, become dark gray. His wings still have the Latios-like wings as his Latipony form, but two red spikes now protrude the tips of the wings. His tail becomes long and slender, like that of Giratina, with four gold spikes on the sides with a ring of gray and red circling around the tail where the spikes rest over. His hooves also gain gold "boots" with two small claws and gold rings around the tops of the hooves. His head area remains light gray, and he gains a "crown" over his head that is the same as Giratina as well as 2 rings that are around his neck where it alternates from gray to dark crimson red. His eyes become black and the pupils become red and his mane is the bright yellow from his Earth Pony form. Both forms he has the Delta mark, on his chest area rather than on his flank. They are green for his Latipony form and very saturated yellow for his Latiosa Pony form. He also continues to wear his Soul Dew around his neck. Fanfiction Logan is the main protagonist of the currently work-in-progress fanfic titled My Little Pony: Legend of the Harmonia, where the young Guardian is summoned to Equestria by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and is tasked to help stop a darkness known as Vexis, from returning to consume the Equestrian universe, after being bainshed to the deepest part of Tartarus 5000 years earlier by a mysterious being known as the Hero of Realms. With the help of the Mane 6, he must seek out a forgotten, fabled weapon known as the Harmonia, as well as discover the connection he has with the previous wielder of the weapon, the Hero of Realms, as well as explore and meet the inhabitants of the land. While the story is going to be add details from the rps that were done on tumblr, RPD490 decided to create a new elements to help make the story seem more plausible and more like a story, rather than a RP. Because he is not a very good writer, progress for the story will be a slow process, as RPD490 is the type of writer that tells a story on the spot, rather than drafting a story out first. The image depicting the Harmonia, to the right, was changed to a better designed one, after RPD490 decided that when Logan finds the sword, it's appearance would change to reflect the new wielder. Relationship Since Logan's time in Equestria, he has made many friends with other pony folk. Not that the relationships are based on the rps on tumblr and don't reflect how Logan met the following in the fanfic. They are as followed: ''' Twilight Sparkle' While they weren't as social at first, Logan and Twilight developed a strong and close bond, and the two are similar in personality, according to Princess Luna. While Twilight thinks of Logan as a strange pony and has the tendency to talk a lot, she finds him to be the most loyal and caring friend she met, rivaling that of Rainbow Dash in the loyalty department, though knows Dash will forever hold onto the title of "most loyal". Logan finds Twilight to be the most interesting pony he ever met and is glad to call her and her friends his friend, and cherishes the moments he spends with them, thinking of them as a second family, vowing to save them all from Vexis, and knows that one day she will become a powerful and loved leader with Celestia and Luna and that he will be there when that time comes. Logan gains the Star Staff from Twilight. It is one of the few weapons to not be sword based, as it is mainly used for magic. It uses a starburst jewel that resembles the Element of Magic, as well as Twilight's Cutie Mark, as a conduit, and is mainly colored to reflect the lavender colored pony, and a heart-shaped gold pommel. 'Applejack' Logan and Applejack have develop a close friendship, and often loves to talk to her when he gets the chance. He also likes to help her and the family out by buying anything from her whenever they have sales for apple products, namely cider, to which he often buys them by barrels and stores them in the basement of his home for when cider is called for. 'Rarity' Rarity is the first pony Logan made friends with, and are shown to have a very strong bond. She finds Logan's appearance astonishing, even saying that his attire as a human fits him very well. He often goes to Rarity when he needs some help. Using his human attire as reference, he was able to have Rarity recreate it for his pony form, which he wears for the entire time he is in Equestria or any of its alternate dimensions. He is proud to wear it because it was made seemlessly and by the first friend he made since his arrival in the world. The weapon Logan gains from Rarity is a rapier known as the Needlepoint, which the sword itself is shaped like a needle. It also reflects Rarity fashion sense. It was also the first weapon Logan aquired that is actually a separate sword and not a transformation, but would likely be identical if it did. The crossguard has a simple blue hearald diamond, similar to the ones seen on Rarity's Cutie mark. 'Pinkie Pie' Being its Pinkie Pie, her and Logan were made friends rather quickly and hold a strong bond. Its because of her, he often gets all jumpy and very giddy when he is normally calm and collective. 'Fluttershy' Fluttershy was introduced to Logan around the same time as Pinkie, so they also hold a strong bond. Logan finds Fluttershy's timid personality to be adorable and often tries to encourage her and try to help her out often if she needs it. 'Rainbow Dash' Relationship with Rainbow Dash and Logan is identical to Applejack. He wishes they could converse more often, and he admire's the pegasus's pride and often thinks she is gonna go places. The weapon he aquired from Rainbow Dash was a katana known as the Sonikkureinbō ( ''ソニックレインボー) '' which translates into Sonic Rainbow, which in itself references the Sonic Rainboom. The blade is a simple katana with the small jewel resembling the Element of Loyalty in the crossguard, cyan and purple grips, and a rainbow tassel on the pommel. 'Princess Celestia' It took some time before Logan finally talked to the Princess of the Sun, but now they are very close friends and gives her the utmost respect. He enjoys being in her company and sitting down for tea when the opportunity presents itself, and is considered to be a close friend to him. The Rising Sun was formed from the strong bond he shared with Celestia, and is based on her motif of the sun. It is said to be stronger when used during the day. It also has the six original designs of the Elements of Harmony in top and bottom of the crossguard, which has the Sun Princess's Cutie Mark embossed in the center. 'Princess Luna' Logan gives the Princess of the Moon the highest utmost respect and considers her to be his best friend. He soon develops a small crush on her, and has yet to tell Luna how he truly feels about her. Given their bond and friendship, it is no doubt that Luna also likely harbors the same feelings the Guardian holds for her. She compares Logan to Twilight as the two are identical in terms of personality and knowledge of magic, and is the only pony to refer to him by his real name rather than his pony alias, but while he is fine being called whatever, he feels that Luna calling him by his real name shows how strong their friendship is, and takes it into high regard. His weapon was able to turn into the Moonlight's Nocturne, which is reflecting the young Princess Luna's appearance. It is similiar to the Rising Sun, but shown to be more powerful at night. It has the original Elements of Loyalty, Kindness, and Generosity on the crossguard, as well as the Night Princess's Cutie Mark in the center. 'Cadance' Logan met Cadance some time later in the year he has been in Equestria, and as a Princess, he shows utmost respect to her, just like Celestia and Luna. Recently, he traveled to the Crystal Empire for some R&R and met Cadance again, who was delighted to see him. After saying he was there for visiting and for a break, she sent him to the spa on her behalf to which he took up on her offer, and an hour later, he goes to the Crystal Palace and has tea with her as he talks about recent events that made him come to the Empire for a break, as well as telling her about his feelings to Luna, much to the Princess of Love's delight and excitement. She told him to tell Luna how he felt the next time he saw her and that love is patient. Some time later, he went to the concert hall with her, after asking if there was a piano he could use as he wanted to sing her a song that he picked up on his travels through the Rift. The song in general was sung in Japanese, and he was surprised he was still capable of doing it after so long. Cadance enjoyed being serenaded and asked if doing this would be something he should do regularly. After giving it thought, he figured why not as spreading a little entertainment could be fun for him, and so has Cadance help him find a symphony and find a few venues to start at. Because of this, Logan regards Cadance as a close friend and holds her in high regards, much like the Princesses and the Mane 6. 'Derpy Hooves' Derpy is the first of background ponies to be Logan's friend. He values their friendship and finds her bubbly personality to be cute and adorable. He often makes muffins for the klutzy, but lovable mare. 'Doctor Whooves' Logan met the Doctor some time after he arrived in Equestria. The two share things in common, such as being two outer dimensional beings being brought to Equestria for a purpose, both are capable of traveling through time and space by their own conventional means, Logan using the Rift and having his friend Celebi take him back in time or forward in time and the Doctor has use of his TARDIS for the same thing. He admires the Doctor and takes it in high regard. 'Ruby' After being tipped about a town that was hidden in the Everfree Forest, Logan went to investigate, learning that the town was Sunny Town, the very same town Applebloom was led to by Ruby in ''Story of the Blanks. Logan essentially played out the same scenerio as the filly, stumbling upon the mysterious town and even being greeted by Grey Hoof. They all seemed oblivious to the fact that Logan had a cutie mark, and just sensed about the town's dark aura. After discovering Ruby's remains in the abandoned house, her spirit appeared to warn Logan and tell him to escape, as the zombie ponies appeared. Since he had a cutie mark, Logan knew that they would just kill him rather than make him one of them instead since they would see him as 'cursed'. Logan, unlike Applebloom, is able to fight his way out of the town since he was armed with his sword and Fire magic, but realized it was a waste as more and more came. As he reaches the exit of the path that lead him to the town, the zombie Mitta kept the other zombie ponies from getting to Logan as he made his way to the same spot as Applebloom, only to be met with Ruby spirit once more, and zombie ponies surrounding them. She apologizes for having him involved, but Logan chuckles lightly, knowing it wasn't her fault and that he came on his own accord. Soon a light shined and they were gone as Logan made it out of the forest and back to safety. As he left, Ruby said thanks and acknowledge their friendship, to which he looks back and smiles lightly, and saying they would see each other again soon. Some time later, her spirit comes to him again, learning of a hidden labyrinth that lies underneath where Logan's church stands. Logan, armed with his sword, joins the filly spirit and they are able to converse a bit more than before, due to what happened months prior. They are met with zombie ponies, different from those in Sunny Town, and fight their way through the hordes to where the treasure is suppose to be, based on a note Logan found about it. When realizing that the treasure was the bond that him and Ruby shared together, they formed a more stronger friendship, even though the young filly is just a spirit, and was enough for a new weapon to form based on Ruby's appearance, to her surprise. After returning to the surface, the two part ways again, but Ruby leaves with a smile, knowing she gained a new friend, even after death. Since then, Logan has yet to encounter Ruby again, but will likely see her again in the future. 'Spike' Logan and Spike are shown to form a small friendship, but not big one. The two converse on rare occasions, but Spike finds it surprising that despite the fact he is in the form of a pony, Logan enjoys eating gemstones, likely because he holds the power of Latios, and because of that, he can eat a gemstone without reprocussions. He likes to try to help Spike out, like giving the baby dragon a very generous amount of gemstones he finds to and some bits too, much to Spike's delight. 'Scootaloo' These two are shown to have a small bond, as they conversed a few times. The big one is when Logan gave Scootaloo a lot of candy during Nightmare Night, much to the young filly's delight. She often pops up and sees how Logan is doing, considering that he lives at edge of the Everfree Forest, and is shown to have a little admiration to Logan, but not as strong as she shows to Rainbow Dash, but finds Logan to be cool to talk with. Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Crossover Category:Earth Pony Category:Pegasus